The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RIKA1832M3’.
The new Verbena plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Verbena hybrida ‘RIKA18302M’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,640. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘RIKA18302M’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 18, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 24, 2016, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.